A Millennium
by Ceraphim C
Summary: What happens when a prince and princess of the worlds most powerful countries meet? When he is meant for another princess but chooses the forbidden path. When she is not who she seems to be. Let the truth be revealed on the path of thorns. This fanfic is released both on Wattpad from the user cιтяυѕ gιяl (@guccihoetaetae) and FanFiction as Ceraphim C.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi ~ Thank you for clicking on this fanfic. I've never written a fanfic for anime or in this case Code Geass. This fanfic will include characters from the original series and some original characters I've made. Please do give any feedback on the fanfic as we progress along.**

 **I don't own anything from Code Geass.**

* * *

Prologue 

"Please hold out until we've finished tonight's experiment, okay?"

The voice came from a man who had a knife in this hands, standing next to a young girl, possibly in her early teens.

The room was surrounded by cold stone walls and was dimly lit by a few candles mounted on the walls. Strangely, there was no windows like any normal room had. The centre was the focus, a stone bed with chains hanging from the ceiling which were attached to the young girls wrists and ankles.

As the man approached closer to the girl, her face was consumed by the shadow he cast over her. Tears could be seen flowing from her glistening golden orbs.

The girl let out a blood-curdling scream which echoed through the room along with helpless whimpers as the man cuts and stabs the girl repeatedly in several places of her body. The sounds of the chains and shackles accompanied her like an orchestra of death. Soon all the sound in the room was silenced. The only sound that could be heard was the blood dripping onto the stone floor and the man muffling his cry. He knew what he was doing was unforgivable.

"Is this enough for the data?"

The man turned around immediately to see the question came from the girl he just stabbed. She laid there, covered in blood but all her wounds had healed.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that."

She sat up and put her hand towards the man with a cold and emotionless face.

"Free me."

The man immediately complied and unlocked all her shackles and knelt down.

"It's nothing to apologise for. After all, they call me the Immortal Witch."


	2. Chapter 1 - Encounter

**A/N: Most of the story will have canon events with elements of my original ideas mixed together.**

* * *

We've entered the third millennium of the Imperial Calendar. The world had changed drastically for the past few decades. With the rapid growth of modern technology and science, Knightmare Frames came into existence. The birth of those war machines originated from Britannia and the C Empire; the long alliance they've had resulted in them gathering the most talented scientists, engineers and devicers which breathed life into the Knightmares. In 2010, Britannia invaded Japan and because of their overwhelming differences in weaponry and military power, Japan was defeated. After the conquest, Japan was renamed 'Area 11' with the people being forced upon the new term 'Elevens'.

* * *

 _March 2016 of the Imperial Calendar_

"Your Highness, it's morning. Please wake up." A soft but clear feminine voice pleaded along with the sounds of knocking against a wooden door.

There were many voices that were heard gossiping with the occasional words 'Prince' and 'Engagement' repeating itself along with loud footsteps. It was clear that there were many servants walking past the chamber where the Second Princess of The C Empire was resting. With one leg raised and her forearm over her eyes, her lips twitched in annoyance.

The door of the chamber opened which made the servants stop and give all their attention to the princess that had emerged. The young girl dressed in a off-the-shoulder long-sleeved white dress which had golden linings (same dress shown in the cover image) was leaning against the door with her arms crossed beneath her chest. Her flowing grassy green hair draped over her like a cape.

"It seems like the servants of the Imperial Household really like to gossip."

The princess teased with a smirk as she stared at the servants in the hallway. Their hands were full of decorations, food, cleaning supplies and miscellaneous items. They all looked at the princess with a nervous look and lowered their heads.

A long inhale followed with a meek voice "U-um-"

A hand was stretched out and it made a 'shoo' gesture. It was the princess who had interrupted the maid's attempt to explain or apologise; whatever idea she had in her mind. It was evident that the princess was slightly irritated, unclear if it was waking up so early or the gossip that had caused it.

Once the servants went back to doing what they were supposed to do in the first place, the hallway was soon emptied. The princess closed the door behind her and strolled down the hallway which was relatively more peaceful than before.

"Cera! Come over here for a second."

The voice came from across the end of the hallway, where a beautiful woman was stood as she was conversing with a servant. It seemed like she was giving orders regarding the celebration that was taking place today. She was wearing a long-sleeved emerald green ballgown which had detailed embroidery in the middle from the chest to the bottom. Her light brown wavy hair was put in a intricate up-do. Truly a fitting image for a princess.

"What is it Camilla?"

"What dress are you going to wear today?" She asked intriguingly as she clasped her hands together.

"Does it matter which dress I wear? I won't be attending the celebrations anyways." Cera had retorted whilst looking out the huge window.

Camilla gasped and asked "What do you mean you won't be attending?"

"Only the Crown Prince and Princess have to attend anyways. It doesn't matter if the others do or don't."

With that, Cera left Camilla and made her way down the hallway again, this time without being stopped by anyone else.

After a bit of walking she was finally outside, away from all the noise and people. It was busier than usual because today some prince from Britannia was visiting. The C Empire and Britannia have an alliance since long ago so they decided to engage one of their princes to a princess from the empire. Not that Cera cared about it in any way. It was just another day to avoid because people will be coming to the palace. Soon she was far away from the palace. In a place surrounded by grassy fields and flowers. The only building visible from this area was an extremely tall tower which looked much older compared to the palace.

Cera opened the large wooden door and entered. The interior was old and empty with the focus being above. There were many stairs that lead to the upper levels with bridges connecting each side, almost like a maze. The ceiling of the building wasn't in sight from the bottom, almost like there was something hiding at the top. Cera made her way up the stairs and walked across bridges. The top floor revealed tall stone doors with signs engraved deep in, it was like a relic or old ruins of some sort. The princess placed her hand gently on the door and closed her eyes, red lights from the engraved signs flashed and a gust of wind blew her green locks.

The whole scenery changed and there were no signs of the tower. The area was surrounded by the evening sky, anyone could've mistaken it for Heaven. Cera was stood on the bottom platform, what appeared in front of her was floating stairs that led to a bigger platform. There were stone structures that resembled old Roman ruins. This was a place of peace for her, a place to avoid the whole world and her safe haven. She walked to the end of the main platform and sat on the edge, watching the beautiful sky. Time flowed differently here, the sky was always in a state of dusk. With nothing in sight, no land or buildings, it was just this floating structure in the middle of the sky. This was the World of C and this very temple was named Sword of Akasha.

After what seemed like eternity, there was a sudden sound of footsteps coming from the lower platform. This shook Cera and by the time she turned around, a young man dressed in an all black attire with intricate silver linings appeared. His face was full of amazement and wandered around until he locked eyes with Cera.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" She interrogated with an authoritative tone as she hurriedly got up.

The young man put his palm over his heart and bowed slightly then answered

"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Cera approached him cautiously and circled him as he followed her with his eyes.

"May I ask who you are?" The prince questioned the woman in front of him.

"Second Princess of The C Empire, Cera C Carolingian."

The reply was quick and unfriendly, almost defensive.

"How did you get here?" She asked her question again in a louder and more demanding voice.

"I saw a tall tower from the main palace so I came over here. When I reached the top I noticed a flashing red light from the door so I touched it, and here I am with the Second Princess."

"You're telling me you found your way through the maze?"

"Well if I'm here right now, that should answer you question, yes?"

Cera's lips twitched. That question was rhetorical and it annoyed her that he answered it sarcastically.

She came closer to him and held his left arm then closed her eyes. A sudden breeze lifted her fringe which then lighted up a red sign on her forehead. Lelouch had a face that was amused yet confused at the same time but before he could ask anything, the light overwhelmed them and they both returned back to the tower, in front of the stone doors.

"I can't believe someone else besides me activated the thought elevator..." Cera mumbled to herself as she faced her back to Lelouch.

"Hey, where was that place and what were those signs?"

Cera turned around but didn't make eye contact. She walked past him and started making her way down the stairs with him following her behind.

"Nothing that concerns you."

The reply was cold and short, intended to cut him off from asking.

"Heh, interesting." Lelouch said to himself.


	3. Chapter 2 - Common

**A/N: I'm not really sure if the pace I'm developing things at are too quick or slow. But anyways, the chapter is here.**

* * *

The huge wooden doors of the main hall creaked open as two attendants announce

"Entering; Second Princess of The C Empire, Her Highness Cera C Carolingian."

The announcement drew the attention of the party guests to the door. The princess was wearing a deep crimson ballgown that had mid-length sleeves that flared out. Her hair was in a beautiful up-do which showed off her delicately structured collarbone and pale skin. She scanned around the crowd of people and her eyes locked with a pair of devilish purple orbs. He had a face of satisfaction which was also slightly smug. Cera walked gracefully through the cleared path in the middle of the room and passed Lelouch without hesitation. She stopped in front of the thrones and did a little curtsy whilst holding on the sides of her dress.

"Greetings to father and mother."

They both smiled and the Emperor gestured her to be at ease.

"It's rare to see you attending a celebration like this Cera."

The cheerful voice came from her mother, Empress Anastasia C Carolingian, the first and only wife of the Emperor Connell II C Carolingian. In fact, he only has a few consorts and is a lot more closed in relationships if compared to the Britannian Emperor Charles.

"I didn't have much to do so I thought I'd come and see how it is. I also need to congratulate my younger sister for getting engaged."

The C Empire Imperial Palace was huge but only a few of the Imperial Family members lived here. That included Cera's younger sister, Third Princess Faye Carolingian. The 'C' within the name is only granted to the bloodline of the Emperor and Empress. The Third Princess was the child of the Emperor's consort, Beatrice Carolingian which makes Faye a half sibling.

Cera walked through the sea of people in search for Faye but finds her next to Lelouch, happily chatting away.

"I've heard a lot about you from Faye. Quite interesting." Lelouch began speaking as soon as Cera came closer.

"I wonder what kind of things you heard.

That aside, I must congratulate you on your engagement Faye. I can't believe that you're only 14. Camilla didn't even get engaged until she was 18."

The young girl turned to Cera's direction. She was much shorter and had long curly blonde locks. She wore a royal blue ballgown with white sleeves and collar. She was called the Marie Antoinette of the C Empire.

"Thank you Cera. It's more surprising that you're not engaged as you're already 16."

The reply was sarcastic and full of hatred. You didn't even need to be Cera to feel that, even the bystanders would know. Faye had spat it out without hesitation.

"Well it's not really surprising since I'm a _special_ case."

There was a lot of emphasis put on 'special'. Cera had said this with a deadpanned face. She wasn't wrong since almost everyone close to the Imperial Family knew about Cera. They knew that even if she behaved mischievously she would get away with it. She wouldn't be reprimanded for anything she did. Some even say she has more influence than the Crown Prince and Princess because of the special treatment she receives from the Emperor and Empress themselves. No one truly knew the reason behind this case of different treatment, but they had all accepted it because no one would dare to oppose. Maybe there would be only one person who does and that would be Faye, although most of the time it gets ignored as childish jealousy and rambling.

With that conversation to an end because of Faye's inability to reply, Cera had left them behind and wandered off. Lelouch had his eyes glued on Cera until she disappeared into the crowd of people. He saw from the corner of his eye, the irritated and furious face of Faye. It was easy to tell that she was short tempered, exactly the type of people Lelouch dislikes.

"I really shouldn't have come here tonight...

What was I thinking?" Cera sighed out loud to herself as she leaned forward on the balcony.

The moon shone on the fountain below the balcony and occasionally moved as the gentle wind made ripples on the water surface. It wasn't a cold night but rather a warm and cosy night, a night that Cera would want to spend in solitude. As if like a jinx, she heard footsteps behind her approaching.

"Do you like being alone or something?"

Cera turned around and leaned on the balcony again.

"Do you like disturbing my peace or something?"

A little giggle escaped Lelouch's lips as he tried covering his mouth with his hand. He composed himself and stood next to Cera, leaning on the balcony forward whilst looking down at the fountain. He let out a soft sigh. Not a sigh of frustration or boredom but a sigh of relief.

"You know...

This reminds me of Britannia. In our Imperial Palace we have a garden similar to this. I often go on walks with Nunnally."

Cera turns around and looks at Lelouch briefly then looks at the fountain too.

"Who is Nunnally?"

"My little sister. Only full sibling I have."

There wasn't any reply after that. It was just a comfortable silence with ambient sounds from the garden. The situation wasn't awkward, more like the opposite. The both of them seemed to understand each other without speaking.

"Shouldn't you be with Faye? She's your fiancée isn't she?

That brat might be angry if she sees you with me."

"I don't think I need to be with her all the time, besides I don't really like her."

Lelouch's reponse surprised Cera which resulted her getting up from her lean.

"Why not? Everyone says she's cute."

"She has a short temper doesn't she? I'm not fond of people who lose their cool easily."

Cera giggled at the answer that Lelouch gave her.

"It seems like we have something in common then."


End file.
